An Old New Threat
by missIF
Summary: The Visoreds' past catch up with them in the worst ways, and the future is put to the test. How do you fight someone who knows the outcome to everything? Sequel to Desperate Situation, and spin off of Shouten One-Shots.
**Holy wow. A new fic! Not to mention a sequel!**

 **For those of you new to this AU verse of mine, you can either read the prequel to this story or continue, everything is pretty forward in what is happening and I am more than happy to answer any questions you have for me. Please just leave a comment in the review.**

 **This sequel story takes a few years after Desperate Situation, Ichigo is 13 years old and if you haven't been reading my one-shot fic, at this point he has access and training with most of his shinigami and hollow abilities. He still has the one Zangetsu sword, not duel, and he does have his mask but no bankai. If you have other questions about his abilities please PM me or ask in the review. People have been asking me for a while if I would ever write a sequel to DS, and now I finally have a plot to a short fic! I don't plan on this fic being very long, maybe a few chapters, but I do hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my last Bleach fic.**

* * *

Shinji's gut was bothering him. For three days he had been feeling a tight knot in his stomach that he couldn't get rid of no matter what he tried. It was driving him mad.

It didn't help that neither Yoruichi, Kisuke, or even Tessai were around for the entire week. Another kind of research expo or something, Shinji wasn't really paying attention. What was important was that he get some real sleep. For the past two nights he got a grand total of, maybe, seven hours of rest, had it not been for the annoying gut feeling constantly bothering him. It was more annoying than Hiyori, and that was saying something. It was also very troubling, because the last time he got a feeling like this Mashiro put a two foot crater in the living room.

He had tried human medicine to no avail, Hachi had nothing to report, and Roses strange concoction of herbs and water just made him lose his lunch. He had tried raiding Kisuke's supplies but once he realized that nothing was actually labeled, and Ichigo was no help at all, he gave up all hope of getting rid of this bothersome pain in his stomach.

"This is stupid! I don't understand it at all!"

"That's because you're holding it upside down, Hiyori."

"Don't tell me what to do, stupid brat! I know how to hold a book!"

"Obviously. That's why you're holding it upside down."

Shinji gazed away from the scene, Hiyori had smacked Ichigo with his school book, and back to the novel he was attempting to read. Some odd imaginative dramatization about a cupboard boy who fights giant lizards with sticks, Love had said it was popular in Europe and America although Shinji couldn't understand why (his life was much more interesting). Hiyori was continuing to argue with the Junior High student, Love and Rose were disguising a manga series (again), Hachigen was most likely off somewhere meditating or whatever he did in his spare time, Lisa was reading her magazine, Mashiro was probably bothering Kensei while they were out. Just a typical day for the Visored. Maybe he would go out and do something...

Screw it.

Before anyone could ask where he was going Shinji was up and out of the warehouse, combing the streets for something to do. Hollows were always a possibility, so that could keep him occupied for a few hours. Maybe he could get a part time job? Of course that would mean putting on a gigai and Shinji wasn't up for that at all.

"Oi! Shinji!"

He stopped and turned to whoever had called him, seeing Ichigo running after him. Most likely he was running from Hiyori if the darkening bruise on his forehead was indication. The tiny Visored must have really put her arm into the throw.

"What are ya doin' here? Shouldn't ya be studyin' or somethin'?"

"I finished my homework an hour ago."

"Then what was with the yellin'?"

"Hiyori asked me to show her "what made mathematics so interesting" and then she didn't get it so she threw my text book at me."

Of course she did.

"So why ya followin' me?"

"It's better than sitting around and letting Hiyori hit me again. So where are you going anyway?"

Shinji shrugged, "After a while things tend ta get a bit borin'. I was just lookin' for somethin' ta do."

Ichigo followed next to him as they wandered, Shinji keeping an eye out for something that caught his interest. Times like these he would usually search Karakura from the skies, upside down preferably, and cause some mischief but with Ichigo following him around he really couldn't be bothered. However Shinji was a very lucky man and not five blocks from the hideout, the pair of Visoreds came across a small group of students, Ichigo's friends, and the youngest Visored left Shinji and joined his friends.

It was nice to be alone, Shinji had discovered. In Soul Society, when he had been a captain and was constantly working on paperwork or with squad officers, Shinji rarely got a moment of peace. Now he took it for granted. In the Living World it was easy for him to sneak away from his fellow cast outs and find time to himself, either to think or meet Kisuke for a drink. No long hours of paperwork, no unnecessary meetings or lectures, no babysitting squad members who hadn't got a clue as to what they were doing, no old man Head Captain giving him the stink eye every time he slightly bent the rules. Best of all no scheming, back stabbing, snot nosed, glasses wearing, son of a bitch-!

Shinji's train of internal anger was interrupted as he walked into a wall. Literally.

"Mother of-!" Shinji cursed as he held his wounded nose. He kicked the wall in response and muttered to himself. _Stupid wall being stupid in the middle of the street getting in my way._ He grumbled some more and turned back to glare at the wall that had wrecked his nose, then stopped. A wall in the middle of the sidewalk? A sidewalk Shinji had been walking on since it was built, suddenly being there despise it never being there before?

 _Oh crap_ , was Shinji's thought just before he flash stepped around the corner. In record time too, as the senkaimon opened with a bright light. _What the hell are shinigami doing here?_ Shinji peaked around the corner with the stealth of a well trained Remote Squad officer, hoping to recognize any of the new invaders. Best case it was just some low seated kid just doing an inspection, worst case...

"This is the place? I'd thought it'd be different." Shinji didn't recognize the voice.

"It's been over a hundred years since we've been to the Living World. Things were bound to change."

"You seriously think **this** is the place they're hiding?"

"Are you suggesting I'm wrong?"

"N-No, I just want to be sure. You're not always one hundred percent right, remember?"

"I believe that in this case, we can trust our source. They're here."

Shinji dared to poked his head around to see who the newbies were. He suppressed his spiritual pressure as much as he could, hoping that the hollow feel to it went unnoticed, and peeked around the corner. The senkaimon had vanished, leaving two strangers in the middle of the street. Shinji glared, they were dressed like shinigami, only the uniforms were modified and drastically personalized. The smaller one, a woman with dark blue hair, had suited her shihakusho to be much more form fitting, laced with purple cuffs and lining. The taller, a man with shoulder length black hair, wore a shihakusho that reminded Shinji of Kensei's old garb. The sleeves were torn off and there were tears at the ends as if the stranger spent his time ripping up his pants for fun, around his waist hung a shredded red cloak. Both had zanpaku-to on their hips.

Shinji didn't recognize them. They both had the spiritual pressure of at least a third seat, but the 13 wouldn't send two high seated officers and they didn't talk like they were on an inspection. They were looking for someone, and that alone was cause for Shinji to worry. Karakura was full of wanted, exiled, ex-shinigami. Any one of them could be the target of these two. However it wasn't as if this was the first time some shinigami had come looking for Shinji and his friends, there had been plenty after Urahara brought him and the other visoreds to the World of the Living. All they had to do was wait it out in one of Hachigen's kido barriers.

"What are you going to do once we do find them? We can't fight all of them at once, even with that."

"I told you before we got here! First we'll find them and then we contact the others. Besides, we already know how to beat them. All that's left is to do what we want."

"Gaah... I can't wait that long! I wanna kill them now! Can't you use your thing and let us know where they are?"

"It doesn't work like that! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

"Well then what's the point of it!? How are we supposed to kill them if we don't even know where they are!"

"We know they're in this town, all we have to do is lure them out."

"How do you know they're really here? For all we know that shifty friend of yours could have been lying."

"He is not my friend. We only share a mutual interest."

"Then why isn't he here helping us!?"

This woman reminded Shinji too much of Hiyori. At least he was positive now that these two were not part of the Court Guard.

"Don't ask stupid questions, idiot."

"I don't even know why **I'm** helping you. I have nothing against Hirako."

That caught Shinji's ear. Of course they were after him. Just perfect.

"You know Ushoda is here too."

The girl _tsk'd_ and kicked a rock through a fence. Shinji watched them flash step away until he lost sight of them, then released the breath he had been holding. _At least they didn't sense me_ , he thought. Still holding down his spiritual pressure, Shinji casually continued to stroll down the street back towards the hideout. The two new strangers didn't seem like much of a threat to him, but as Kisuke said you could never be too careful, and so he decided to go tell the others about their guests and hopefully they could be dealt with quickly.

Shinji really wasn't feeling up for a big fight.

* * *

 **And that's that.**

 **I hope you're ready for more! The two shady characters belong to me, and I'm still working on them so bare with me. I can't believe I'm actually writing a sequel to something, this is exciting! Not to mention I do plan on rewriting the whole Bleach series based around this AU, different outcomes and choices and such, so many possibilities!**

 **Please feel free to message me any questions you have about future plot or other, I'm always happy to respond! I am really in love with this AU and I do plan on uploading another chapter of one-shots soon!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


End file.
